Sonic Skyline
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: Sonic Skyline is a completely different universe from the Sonic we all know and love. Sonic's planet is called Skyline and it's a lot like Skylands. Join Skyline Sonic and co as the fight Eggman and a dark force in a struggle to keep Skyline from turning into the Eggman Empire! (All character designs belong to drawloverlala.) Enjoy my first ever published story online!
1. Epilogue: Welcome to Skyline!

Epilogue: Welcome to Skyline!

 **Hiya everybody! BlueTornado3275 here for my first Fanfic. I am excited for this but I will warn you. I have a tendency to start a story but not finish it. Just letting you know. Now without a further ado, let's start my first Fanfic… Sonic Skyline!**

 _Before we begin I must ask you all a question. Are you a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog? That was probably a stupid question because if you weren't, you wouldn't have clicked on this story. Anyway this story isn't about the Sonic we know and love. This is from a different universe entirely! This is the world of Skyline! A giant world made out of cloud with floating islands dotted around the world (A bit like Skylands). There is one island that is a popular tourist attraction. It's called Raceway Island and it holds dozen of houses, a school, an abandoned warehouse and the actual attraction of the island… the Skyline Cup Raceway. It is a raceway that dips in and out of clouds, has dozens of corkscrews and loops. It's a lot like the second part of Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure DX. The raceway is popular with the fastest racers of Skyline._

 _Aside from the raceway, the island is inhabited by human-like animals such as birds, pigs and hedgehogs. Although eight years ago the villagers of Raceway island disliked one hedgehog that was disruptive, cheeky and rude…_

"Hey! Get back here!"

"You knocked over my stall! Again!"

"Quick! Corner him!"

A mob of angry stall holders were in the town square. They had cornered a blue six-year-old hedgehog with a red bandana who had just knocked over _another_ stall as he rushed around the town. He was a repeat offender and the stall owners were sick of it.

"Alright buddy. You've got ten seconds to explain yourself."

The hedgehog covered his head with his hands, his small red bandana already brown from various mushy fruit that was thrown at him. He still said nothing. That really ticked them off.

"Fine. Get him!"

The hedgehog cringed, ready to endure the attack.

But it never came. The hedgehog looked up and saw the back of an egg shaped man who was wearing a red coat with black trousers with white toes and around just below his ankles and yellow cuffs.

"Leave this young hedgehog alone. He is young so he may not know right from wrong. Have pity. He didn't do it on purpose."

As the egg shaped man convinced the mob, the hedgehog checked himself over. He had a couple of scratches and bruises but was nothing compared to the fruit stuck in his fur. When he looked back up the mob had dispersed. The egg shaped man turned to face the hedgehog. The first thing that the hedgehog noticed about him was his large nose and extra-large orange moustache. The hedgehog stared at him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. My name is Dr Ivo Robotnik. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The hedgehog continued to stare at him with a slightly scared face. Ivo sighed.

"Not much of a talker eh? Oh well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to continue my journey."

And with that he turned around and started to walk away. He stopped half way to the fountain.

"I hope I'll get to see you again Hedgehog."

And with that he continued to walk away. The hedgehog continued to stare as the stranger walked around a corner. Then a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

 **Well how bout that? A quick backstory on a mysterious hedgehog (I think I know who you know who he is!) and an egg shaped man (I think I know you know who he is too!). I will upload the official first chapter soon. Please read and review. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: A new Hero and a New Enemy

Chapter 1: A New Hero and a New Enemy

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 back with the official first chapter of** _ **Sonic Skyline!**_ **I have two quick disclaimers to get out of the way before we start. 1) I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (I wish I did!) and 2) The character designs for this story aren't mine. The character designs of Sonic Skyline belong to someone on Deviantart called Drawloverlala. If Drawloverlala is reading this, I love your Sonic Skyline designs! Their so cool! Anyway I'll see you at the bottom of the page. On with the show!**

 _Eight years later_

Raceway Island was a bustling town as race fans flocked to the raceway to watch Zippy Dash challenge the all-time champion Quickster McFlash to a race on Sky Rush Track. Quickster was hyping the crowd by lifting his arms up. Everyone went berserk! Girls swooned and the old fuddy-duddies shook their heads. Zippy was waiting in his car, ready to race. He glared at Quickster, unimpressed with his giant ego.

"Could we start today and not next week please?" Quickster laughed.

"Sure. Once I've hyped the crowd some more." Zippy sighed.

After he finished hyping the crowd the two racers revved their cars engines. The lights went from red to yellow then green.

Then hell broke loose. A fireball hit the road in front of the racers, robots came out of nowhere and a giant shadow loomed over the stands.

Everyone screamed as the airship opened fire and destroyed the ground around the stands. The spectators ran out of the stadium for shelter. They ran for the abandoned warehouse. Robots flew around the island capturing civilians and taking them to the airship. In the airship's control room an egg shaped man fiddled with the controls. He grinned wickedly as more prisoners were brought up. He laughed madly.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! This is perfect! Soon the Ivo Empire will soon come to be and nobody can stop me! Not even that Queen Flare can stop me."

Back on the surface a young fox ran from a robot that had tried to capture him. As he did more robots gave chase. He screamed as one robot shot a laser at him. It grazed his arm and was enough to make him trip. The fox tried to get up but a robot pinned him down viciously. The fox cried out in pain. The robot then picked him up and started to fly away as the other robots dispersed.

As the robot passed an alleyway, there was a loud crash and the fox fell to the ground. As he looked up a two blue bare feet walked up to him. As the fox got a closer look at him the figure stuck out a hand. The fox took it and stood up. It was a fourteen year old hedgehog. The fox smiled.

"Thank you. You saved my life. I have no idea why these robots are attacking the island. Do you know?" The hedgehog shook his head.

"No, but I may have a theory." He pointed up at the airship. "The robots started attacking when that showed up. So their most likely connected. Now you better get to the shelter now. I'll see you another time." And with that he raced towards the airship. The fox nodded and ran to the shelter.

The hedgehog jumped the fence to the racetrack and took off down the Sky Rush track. He fought his way along the track as he made his way to the airship. As he neared it he used one of the jumps on the track to launch himself up to the airship. He landed on a platform on the outside of the airship near a guarded door. He tore through it and raced around the airship. He crashed through a steel door and stopped in what looked like the control room. It was dark and there were various neon light buttons. A chair in the middle of the room swung around to see what the noise was about. The hedgehog and the egg shaped man stared at each other for a good seventeen seconds. Then they both shouted at the same time.

"YOU!"

 **OOO! A cliff-hanger! What a twist. The two that met eight years ago meet again. But this time their enemies. What'll happen next time (Well it's kinda obvious isn't it?)? But if you want to fine out you'll have to wait till next time! Sorry. See you all next time (Read and review please)!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hedgehog vs Egg

Chapter 2: Hedgehog vs Egg

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here. I read your reviews after I posted chapter 1 and I want to clarify. I didn't steal Drawloverlala's art. I'm just creating another storyline for them. I never intended for people to think I stole it. I just wanted to create a story for them because I like them so much. My story will be different from Drawloverlala's, I promise. And as TheReviewTravele mentioned I am going now going to give Drawloverlala credit. So here's the next chapter and thanks Drawloverlala for drawing the characters. I'm sorry if I upset any of my readers.**

"YOU!"

The hedgehog and Egg shaped man stared at each other for a certain period of time. The hedgehog was first to snap out of it.

"I thought you were a good guy because you saved me all those years ago!" the Egg shaped man sat back in his chair.

"Well I changed. Everyone changes Hedgehog and I am now working to gain control over the rule of that pathetic excuse of a queen. She doesn't know how to rule a world. When I take over I will create the Ivo Empire and no one can stop me!" The hedgehog grinned.

Well if you ask me I've always taken you for an egg. Hey! That's a good name for you! Eggman." Ivo laughed.

"Eggman? That's just rude. But that works for me. Great name. I know! Instead of the Ivo Empire I'll create the Eggman Empire! Brilliant idea." The hedgehog sighed. Eggman (Yes, he is going with that name now) suddenly pressed a button on his chair and a giant fan appeared underneath the hedgehog. The Hedgehog was blown away and ended up on the deck of the airship. Eggman followed him up and hovered above him.

"Welcome to the Egg Carrier hedgehog. Prepare to be destroyed by burnbot!"

"Uh Eggman. That's a Sonic Boom line. Wrong script."

"Really?" -Checks script- "Oh. Oops. Sorry folks"

-Clears throat-

"Welcome to the Egg Carrier Hedgehog." He then pressed a button on his Eggmobile. "Egg Smasher, ATTACK!"

A large, round metal suit came out of a hanger underneath the Eggmobile and attached to the Eggmobile. Now Eggman was sitting inside it with a glass canopy over his head. The Egg Smasher itself looked like a ball with stubby legs and arms and checker spheres for hands. One of the spheres shot off at the hedgehog. He just dodged it as he made a run for it. He circled around to the back of the mech and double jumped up to the glass canopy. Eggman spotted him too late. The hedgehog smashed the glass and flew back from the recoil. Eggman growled.

"You can smash through anything like it's nothing! Just who are you?"

The hedgehog grinned.

"Everyone calls me Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Remember that because I'm going to stop you every time you show yourself. So get ready cos I'm gunna mow you down!" Sonic ran toward Eggman with supersonic speeds. He pelted him here, whacked him there and pounded him everywhere. Eggman watched with fascination.

"Impressive. He holds potential. I'll give him that. But he's not good enough." Eggman pressed yet another button which activated the electric shield. Sonic was zapped right off the mech. He was singed badly and Eggman's mech was dented and scratched. Sonic grinned.

"Nice try. But it's going to take more than that to stop me!" Sonic grabbed a ball of metal that had broken off the Egg Smasher and chucked it at Eggman. It hit the mech and a piece of the chest plate fell off revealing the core of the machine. Eggman was shocked.

"How did you know that was there?" He wailed. Sonic smiled and leaped up. He curled up into a ball and did a "Homing Attack." He crashed into the electric shield and cried out in pain. But he kept spinning faster and faster until...

He tore through the mech's core entirely! Eggman's face drooped.

"Crap." The Egg Smasher exploded and sent Eggman and Sonic flying.

"I'LL BE BACK!" he screamed as he became a twinkle in the dark sky. Sonic crashed back onto Raceway Island, leaving a large crater in his wake. He slowly got back up and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah. And I'll be waiting Eggman." Then he blacked out.

 **So there you go. Chapter 2 complete. I'm sorry if I upset anyone about the story. I mean well and I don't mean to steal anyone's artwork. I hope we can put this behind us and continue on with the story. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you'll continue to read my story. See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Skyline Scarf

**Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here. Once again I read the reviews and I'm happy. Honestly I was a little put off from the first my reviews but now I'm happy to continue. Before I begin I want to thank Drawloverlala for her amazing Sonic Skyline designs and if she's reading this, I hope she likes my fanfic. Also if you want to see her amazing art, visit here Deviantart page. So anyway on with the next chapter!**

 _Two days later._

All everyone could talk about was the mysterious blue hedgehog that kicked the ringleader of the attack's butt. The fox had found him in the crater and brought him back to the shelter. There the doctors took care of him and he had just woken up two hours ago and already he wanted someone to knock him out again.

As the news spread, it came to the ears of the queen of Skyline. She turned to her butler.

"Geoffrey." The old koala stood beside her. "I would like to meet this hedgehog. If we are facing a new enemy, we will need more allies. Send a message to Raceway Island." The koala nodded.

"As you wish your majesty." He then walked away to get the letter to the hedgehog. Queen Flare then summoned her daughter Blaze. Blaze walked in five minutes later closely followed by her bodyguard. He was a white hedgehog with five quills poking north, east, west, north-west and north-east. He also had a long blue scarf tied to his right arm. Maybe because he's clumsy or maybe his scarf was too long. For whatever reason, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Gosh Darnit! That's the fourth time this week!" He moaned. Queen Flare sweatdropped. Blaze facepalmed. He lay face first on the ground mumbling to himself. Queen Flare cleared her throat. He was up in a flash.

"Silver. Blaze. We will have a guest soon and I want you two to be ready." They nodded. Queen Flare dismissed them and they quickly dashed off (And yes. Silver tripped again!). Queen Flare sighed.

Back on Raceway Island Sonic was considering whether to jump off the island or not. The crowd's questions were annoying him. He was just about to jump out a window of the shelter to get away when he heard trumpets blaring. In the end he did jump out of the window to go round front to see what was going on. Unfortunately he landed on someone.

"Oww! Get off me!" The voice was familiar in a way. Once he got off the person the pieces fell into place. It was the fox he had saved on the day of the attack. The fox grinned.

"You have a funny way of saying hello." Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that… er… I didn't get your name the other day."

"Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails. Because of my extra… well, you know. Tail" Sonic looked at him. It was true. He had an extra tail. He was about to ask why he had an extra tail when the leader of the source of the trumpets came round the corner.

"Are you Sonic T. Hedgehog?" Sonic looked a little uneasy.

"Who wants to know?" The koala smiled.

"Why, the queen of course. She has requested you presence at the Cat Castle in the Big City on Capital Island." He glanced at Tails. "You can bring your friend with you if you want."

Sonic was suspicious. He was about to decline the offer but Tails jumped in before him.

"Sure! We'll come!" the Koala smiled warmly.

"Very good. If you'd like to step this way please." He ushered them to a private jet plane. Sonic sighed. Anywhere but here would be nice. As long as there weren't any screaming fans…

 _One rather long flight later._

Sonic and Tails walked through the Cat Castle toward the queen's hall. It was huge! Tails gawked at all the paintings of the Cat family and Sonic wondered at the priceless artifacts and relics on display. Geoffrey led them to a giant door.

"In here will be the Queen of Skyline. Make sure you show respect." He warned. They nodded and the door opened. Inside was the Queen and her royal subjects. Tails gasped. He had only dreamed that he would enter the Queen's hall. But now, he was standing in it! Sonic was stunned. Geoffrey took Tails to an empty seat and Sonic was brought to the front right in front of the queen. Beside her was Blaze and Silver (Who had several band-aids stuck to his head!).

The Queen raised her hand. The entire room shushed immediately. Queen Flare smiled.

"Welcome Sonic. I am Queen Flare. I have summoned you here to congratulate you on your heroic efforts to save Raceway Island. I thank you for it and…"

-A phone rings. Everyone in the hall turns to an individual sitting at the back with his phone. He is smiling sheepishly.-

"Uh. I forgot to turn my phone off. Sorry."

-The Queen stands up.-

"He interrupted my speech! Off with his head!"

-All the guards charge. The individual screams and runs out of the room with the guards hot on his heels.-

Sonic sweatdropped.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

-The queen's smile returns-

"Nah. That's just the author BlueTornado3275. He isn't supposed to be here."

"Oh. Okay then. Carry on."

The queen continued her speech. And boy, oh boy! It was a long one!

 _Several boring speeches later._

Sonic's eyes were drooping. He couldn't keep them open.

"… And that's why I'm giving you a special treasure of the Cat Family… the Skyline Scarf!"

Sonic jolted to attention. She was giving him something. He looked at the scarf. It was red with a large white stripe running down the length of it. It had a ring on the end of it with four feathers pointing upwards. The queen passed it to him. He immediately put it on. It was a snug fit and it was really cool. The queen also gave him a pair of running shoes that were red with a white strap across it and white socks that fell over the edge of the tongue. He also got gloves that were white on the bottom half of his hands and black on the top half. All in all, he looked awesome. He struck a pose and everyone clapped. Once that died down they all heard the shrieks of someone outside who was probably still being chased by the guards.

"Ahh! Watch where you poke those spears!" Sonic sighed.

"Why did I get stuck with this idiot of an author?"

 **Ha ha ha! I managed to get away from those pointy spears. Man! Who needs their head to be cut off just because they forgot to put their phone on silent? Jeez. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. If you're wondering what happened to Eggman after round one then you'd better stay tuned to fine out! Once again, thanks Drawloverlala for the awesome character designs. Now who ever called me during that speech is going to answer to my wrath!**

– **Hey! He's over there! Get him!-**

 **Crap! See you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Mirror

Chapter 4: The Dark Mirror

 **Huff huff huff. Phew. Hey everyone. BlueTornado32… huff…75 here. Phew. Ok. Last time we found out what happened to Sonic after round one so now let's find out what Eggman's up to after he was blown away.**

 **-There! Get him!-**

 **Ah %#$. Gotta go!**

 _Two days ago._

Eggman finally gained control of his Eggmobile after the fight. He watched from a distance as his destroyed Egg Carrier fell down into the endless cloud below the islands. He growled to himself.

"Curse you Sonic. I will create the Eggman Empire and you won't stop me. YOU HEAR?" He yelled. There was a beep from the Eggmobile. He checked the fuel meter on it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. The fuel tank was almost empty. Eggman pressed one more button and he rocketed back to his island, Nightlock Island. But his fuel ran out as he was reaching the island. The Eggmobile made a farting noise, then cut out.

"Ah shoot. WHAAAA!" He screamed as he fell down to the lair. He crashed through the roof and landed in his lab. The robots jumped as Eggman fell out.

"Oh man. That's going to hurt in the morning."

"Eggman." Eggman jumped. That wasn't one of his robots voices. It was dark and creepy. Eggman looked at the robots.

"Ok. Whose voice chip is playing up?" All the robots were shaking with fear. One pointed to something behind him. He slowly turned around. There, standing in front of a broken mirror was a black and grey hedgehog. He had no mouth and bright green eyes. He looked scary.

"Err. Yes?" He said. He was scared out of his mind.

"I am Mephiles. I come from the Dark Mirror. I was sleeping peacefully until one of your robots smashed it. I have dealt with the robot who awoken me. Now I need your help to repair the mirror so I can go home."

Eggman gulped. This "Mephiles" character was pretty scary and he was talking with no mouth. He contemplated this.

"What's in it for me? What do I get from this?" Mephiles chucked. It made a couple of robots oil onto the floor it was that scary.

"If you help me, I can give you power beyond your desires. I can power you army with my Dark Energy. Then you will be unstoppable." Eggman grinned. This guy looked shady, but he would do anything to take over the world.

"Deal. I help you repair the mirror and you power my mechs. Sounds fair." They shook hands. Mephiles chuckled to himself as Eggman turned around to order his robots to do something useful.

"That was too easy. He's as gullible as they say. I shall have fun with this..."

 **Just a short chapter today. I'm so hooked up on my Thomas and Friends: Amber's Journey that I've been slowing down on my new chapters! Sorry everyone. So Eggman and Mephiles have "teamed" up to take down Sonic. My updates for this story will be slowing down because the first five chapters were something I'd planned out. So from here on out I'm free-styling! So see you all next chapter everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Knucklehead

Chapter 5: Enter Knucklehead

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Sonic Skyline! Nothing much else to say. Check out my other story if you like this one (I honestly like my other one a bit more than this one.).**

 _Two days after Sonic got the Skyline Scarf._

Over the next two days, Queen Flare had remodelled the abandoned warehouse on Raceway Island into Skyline HQ. She had created Team Skyline so that Sonic wouldn't be defeated again. So far it was just Sonic and Tails. Tails was flying around the HQ looking at all the features of the place.

"Wow! This place is amazing. There's so much space here!" Sonic was standing in a corner.

"Yeah. You know… thank you Tails." Tails flew down to Sonic.

"What for?"

"For bringing me out of my shell. Nine years ago, I lost my parents to the island that fell into the abyss below us. I cried for three months. After that I never spoke to anyone. Not once. I've been on this island for eight years after the island fell. Then a guy called Ivo saved me from a mob that was going to kill me. Then during the attack you appeared. When we were invited to the castle, I was about to decline but you accepted it. Now look at me. I'm the leader of Team Skyline. Even if it is just the two of us for now." Tails grinned.

"Well if you haven't gotten off this island for eight years then let's explore!"

Tails ran over to a tarp that was covering something. He uncovered it to reveal a red biplane.

"This is the Tornado (Sonic Unleashed version). I built it myself!" He said proudly. Sonic marvelled the plane. He was impressed.

"Wow! This is awesome! You made this!?"

"Yep! Wanna take it for a spin?"

"You bet!" He said.

Tails drove the plane onto the runway outside. He started it up and the plane spluttered to a start. Tails gestured to the passenger seat behind him. Sonic nodded and jumped up. Though he didn't jump in the seat. He jumped up to the back of the plane near the back fin. Tails looked at him funnily.

"Uh. Isn't it smarter to sit in the seat?" Sonic shook his head.

"No. I prefer to fly free. No sitting while flying for me."

"Ok then."

The Tornado took off into the open air and headed for a new adventure.

 _Later._

"Sonic! There's an island that isn't on my map. Let's check it out!" Sonic and Tails were currently flying through the air near were the island had fallen nine years ago. There was a lush green island in front of them. Tails aimed the Tornado to land on the island. He landed perfectly. Sonic jumped off the Tornado and landed on the ground. He looked around.

"This island doesn't seem inhabited Tails." Tails laughed.

"We need to go deeper in to find anything. So head over to the Stage Gate." He pointed over to a neon blue gate that led deeper into the forest. Sonic looked at Tails as if he was crazy.

"Tails. This isn't a video game you know." Tails laughed again.

"Yeah. I know. But BlueTornado3275 wants it to be!"

"Tails. You just broke the fourth wall."

"Oh No!"

-Looks around franticly.-

"How do I fix it?"

-Sonic face palms.-

"You can't! It's a figure of speech. It's when…"

"I'll look it up when we get back. Just go to the Stage Gate."

-Sonic sighs.-

 _Angel Island Zone._

Sonic rushed through the forest. There were a bunch of robots here which meant that Eggman was probably here. Which was worrying him. Sonic tore through one robot as another robot shot at him. He dodged and smashed that one. He bounced on a spring and whacked a tree down. As he ran past a grove, something caught his eye. He screeched to a stop and backtracked to the grove. Inside was a stone ring on the ground that was emitting a green glow. In the glow was a neon green bracelet. Sonic walked into the light to grab the bracelet. There was a flash and the bracelet was now on Sonic's right arm.

 _Triple Jump Bracelet- this bracelet allows you to jump three times. First jump: normal. Second Jump: single flip. Third jump: twirl in the air._

Sonic smiled. He ran out of the grove and continued. He came to a large ledge and he triple jumped up and over it. Once over, he spin-dashed down the dirt track.

Soon he found a clearing. As he screeched to a stop he saw a new Egg Carrier. It was large in side and there was too much red. He watched a robot lower into the clearing to a shrine. Eggman was standing in front of a large green gem that was at the top of the shrine. Sonic took a deep breath and jumped over to Eggman.

"Yo Eggman! Long-time no see!" Eggman turned around and pointed at him.

"There! He's the one who wants to steal the Master Emerald!" Sonic was taken back a bit.

"What? Who are you talking…?" He felt someone punch him in the face. He flew across the clearing and crashed into a tree. He got up and saw him.

 _-Cue character theme.-_

He was a red echidna. He had white gloves with black claws on them, purple eyes, yellow shoes with green tongue and a white crest on his chest.

"So. You're the one that wants to steal the Master Emerald huh. Not the type of thief I was expecting." He seemed smug.

"What! Thief! Who are you calling a thief?"

"I'm calling you a thief. You got a problem?" Sonic launched himself at the echidna, hitting him at full force. He stumbled back and once recovered, charged at Sonic. The two started to fight. Comically if I might add. It was just a dust cloud with a limb occasionally poking out of it.

The echidna finally got Sonic pinned down to the ground. He was about to punch...

-BlueTornado3275 runs through the middle of the two startling both of them. The Cat Castle guards as still hot on his heels.-

"Help! Help me!"

-BlueTornado3275 does a u-turn and runs back up to Sonic and the echidna.-

"By the way, the Master Emerald has been stolen you gullible echidna!"

-He then runs off screaming, guards still chasing him.-

-Both boys sweatdrop.-

"Who was that?"

"Just the author. He got himself in a situation when the queen told them to cut off his head."

"Oh. Wait. What did he say about the Master Emerald?"

The echidna looked over to the shrine to discover that the Master Emerald was missing.

"Crap! I knew I shouldn't have listened to that egg!" sonic got up and brushed some dirt off himself.

"Well that makes two of us." They looked up to the Egg Carrier which was beginning to lift off into the air.

"Truce for now Knucklehead?" Sonic asked. The echidna looked at him.

"Sure. And you almost got my name right. I'm Knuckles."

"Sonic. Now we'd better get to my plane so we can get to this airship."

 _Several wrong turns and several face palms later._

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were flying in the Tornado after Eggman. Sonic grinned.

"Almost there. As soon as we can, jump onto the airship." Tails called out. They nodded. As they flew over the Egg Carrier, Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the Tornado and onto the Egg Carrier. Several robots popped up out of hatches, ready to take any intruders down. They got one look at the pair and were banging on the hatch doors to let them back in. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"They sure reflect the image of Eggman don't they?" Knuckles nodded. Once the robots were defeated Knuckles broke a hole in the roof. The pair jumped through and into the corridor.

"I can sense the Master Emerald to my left. Let's go that way." Sonic nodded and they ran through the pathways. Soon they stood in front of a re-enforced door. Knuckles punched it down easily.

Eggman stood there, about to touch the emerald. He saw the two standing at the door. His face drooped. He turned to his left, as if to talk to someone. But there was no one there so he turned to face the pair.

"So. You found out the truth Knuckles. Oh well. You could have been such a valuable ally. Too bad I have to kill you now." He pressed a button on the control panel and several powerful looking robots fell from the ceiling. They landed in a circle around Sonic and Knuckles.

"Wow. Not fighting today. That's a first." Sonic said rudely. He was about to ram the robots when he was stopped by Knuckles.

"Hold on Sonic. I've got this one." Knuckles then jumped toward the first robot to smack it to the ground.

But he didn't. Instead he vaulted over it and hit the wall feet first on the other side of the Master Emerald. He launched off the wall back toward Sonic, collecting the large gem on the way. Once he hit the ground he yelled...

"Chaos Blast!

...

Tails was flying around the Egg Carrier in the Tornado, looking for ether Sonic or Knuckles. Imagine his surprise when the whole thing blew up.

"What the hell!? Sonic! Knuckles!"

"Yeah?" Tails' head swivelled around to see Sonic and Knuckles sitting behind him. Knuckles now had a bracelet with a glowing gem in it.

"What? B-b-b-but the airship just blew up!"

"Kid. It's called Chaos Blast and Chaos Control for a reason." Sonic laughed at Tails gawking face.

"Ok Tails. Take us home."

 _Later._

Sonic and Knuckles clinked glasses at the lemonade stand at Skyline HQ. Tails was tinkering with the Tornado. Sonic was talking to Knuckles.

"So. How'd you like that? We took down Eggman again and we even have time to grab lemonade after it."

"Yeah, it was cool." He looked around Skyline HQ. "Nice place you got here. Much better than my shack back on Angel Island. So you guys are a team right. Have you got any more members other than you two?" Sonic looked around.

"Do you see anyone else here?" An idea hit Sonic.

"Hey Knuckles. How'd you like to join Team Skyline? We could use a guy like you in the field." Knuckles' answer was almost immediate.

"I'd love to. If it means I get to kick Eggman's but over and over again, sign me up!" Sonic smirked.

"Ok, let's go out the back and do some paperwork..." Knuckles looked at him with a weird look.

"What?" Sonic slapped him on the back.

"Nah. Just kidding." He stuck out a hand.

"Welcome to Team Skyline Knucklehead."

 **And finish! That wraps up chapter five. So Knuckles has joined Team Skyline as the first recruitment to the team. I'm having so much fun with this story but I'm not having fun with these guards chasing me. I can't seem to shake them off my tail. Although I think I've lost them now...**

 **-A guard moves the bush that he's hiding in.-**

" **Hey! Here he is!"**

 **Crap. Gotta go!**


	7. Chapter 6: Three New Members!

Chapter 6: One... No, Two... No, Three New Members!

 **Hey! BlueTornado3275 here with… Finally! A new chapter of Sonic Skyline! Sorry about that. My motivation has been focused on Pokémon for the time being but now I have this chapter up. Once again, sorry for the delay and enjoy the chapter!**

Knuckles snored and Tails was swishing his tails around over the edge of the bunk-bed which was tickling Sonic's noes. Sonic sighed. It was one in the morning and he was still awake. He wasn't tired in the slightest.

"Argh. Why can't I get to sleep?" He rolled over to get more comfortable…

And fell out of bed.

He grumbled to himself. He got up and grabbed his scarf and shoes. Leaving the building, he took off to find something to do.

…

Sonic found himself outside the Raceway Island Café. It was a nice place. Sonic had been here with his parents before they fell with the island. It had been nine years since he'd been here. He remember that the owner of the café had a daughter that was his age. She was a shy one but she always said hello to him. Sonic smiled as he remembered the girl.

The bell made a dinging noise as he entered. The café was almost empty aside form a few night animals that were buying late night coffee or snacks. Sonic walked up to the counter. Behind it was a pink hedgehog with a red head band in her hair. She turned to see Sonic.

"Hey there. What can I get you?" Sonic smiled.

"Just a cup of water please." The girl grinned.

"Couldn't get to sleep?"

"Nah. One of my roommates snores while the other swishes his tails in my face. Not the best combination." The girl laughed.

"Sounds interesting." The girl grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She turned back to Sonic.

"I'm Amy. What's your name?" Sonic shrugged as he took a sip.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Something in Amy's eyes flickered.

"Wait. Are you…" She paused.

"No. Never mind." Sonic gave the cup back and wiped his mouth.

"Ok. Thanks for the water." Sonic walked out back into the street and back to Skyline HQ. Amy stood there thinking.

"Are you that boy from all those years ago?"

…

Tails tapped away on his computer while Knuckles punched the punching bag. Sonic was asleep on the couch. Well, he was before an alarm went off.

"Gah! What's that noise?" He sat up rather quickly and tripped over his feet. He crashed head first onto the coffee-table. Tails eyed him with a confused look.

"It's just an alarm Sonic. There's no need to get worked up." Now it was Knuckles' turn to look at Tails with a funny look.

"What do you mean "No need to get worked up?" It's an alarm. It obviously means something's wrong." While the two argued, Sonic got up and pressed a button on the control panel. The worried face of a familiar koala filled up the giant monitor on the wall. He seemed very worried.

"Sonic! We need Team Skyline on Capital Island now! We're under attack!" That got Tails' and Knuckles' attention.

"Slow down Geoffrey. What's going on?" Sonic tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"The robots that attacked your island! Their trying to take the queen!" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"First things first. The ringleader behind those robots is a giant talking egg." Geoffrey's fear stopped for a moment.

"Really?" Sonic face-palmed.

"No! He looks like an egg. He... You know what? I'll bring him to the queen. Then you'll see what I mean. We'll be there ASAP." He finished the call and turned to Tails.

"Fire up the Tornado. We're going to ride the wind!"

...

Eggman's third Egg Carrier in one week, was looming over the city. Everybody was running in all directions, trying to get away from the robots. Eggman grinned as he watched the robots create havoc all over the city. He spun around in his chair with glee as Mephiles shook his head. As much as a genius he was, he was very stupid.

"Can we kidnap the queen now so that we can get out of here? The last time you pranced around after you took the Master Emerald, the blue one showed up and destroyed the ship." Eggman stopped and faced Mephiles.

"We'll be fine. I planted a disruption devise as soon as we got here. There's no way they can call Sonic to come and rescue..." He was interrupted when several robots that had been flying by the control room blew up. A red plane flew through the smoke and did a right turn. Eggman's face fell when he saw an annoying blue hedgehog on the biplane give him a thumbs-up. Mephiles growled.

"You fool. Get the queen now! We can't let them stop us!" Eggman turned back to Mephiles with a sour look.

"I give the orders around here! Not you." He turned back to the control panel and grabbed the mic.

"Squadron B4! Get the queen now! Don't waste any time!" Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"Gee. What a plan. Not even I could come up with that." Eggman glared at him.

"Watch your mouth Mephiles."

"I don't have a mouth."

"Oh shut up."

...

Tails veered to the left to avoid a laser from breaking a wing off. Sonic and Knuckles were hanging on for dear life.

"Careful Tails. I don't want to be thrown off." Tails glanced toward the castle. He saw a few robots push past the guards that were guarding the entrance. He knew exactly what to do.

"Let go!" Sonic looked at him.

"What?!"

Tails did a barrel roll and propelled Sonic and Knuckles to the entrance. Knuckles screamed like a girl while Sonic just sighed. They bounced through the door and into the hall. Knuckles rubbed his backside.

"A little warning would be nice next time." He mumbled. Sonic glanced around and saw that the door to the Queen's Hall was open. Well, more destroyed than open.

"This way Knux!" He ran toward the door. Knuckles glared in his direction.

"Knux? Just you wait until I find a stupid nickname for you." He ran after Sonic.

The robots had made it to the Queen's Hall. Currently they were surrounding Queen Flare, Geoffrey, Blaze and Silver. Blaze stood in a defensive position with her hands engulfed in flames while Silver seemed fearless apart from the terrified look on his face and the shaking of his hands. Sonic had arrived just in time. Eggman's face filled a small screen that was being emitted through one of the robot's eyes.

"...to fulfil my plan, I need your family's special flame. I know you possess it and I need you to hand it over to me." Queen Flare had a mocking look on her face.

"You know, even if I knew what you were talking about, I still wouldn't hand it over." Sonic smirked. That was his cue.

Sonic curled up into a ball and spin-dashed straight into one of the robots. He then used the air he got from destroying it to charge up an Air Strike. He fired off which destroyed the rest of the robots. He landed in front of the robot with the camera.

"Hiya Eggy. I'd like to see the best robots you've ever created down here right now for a good beating. Capish?" He kicked the robot up into the air. It came back down as Knuckles ran in. He saw it coming and put a fist through it. It made quite a nice explosion. Sonic turned around to face the queen with one of his trademarked smirks on his face.

"Is everyone ok?" Silver nodded.

"We are. At the moment, we've got a girl with a hammer that came to the castle today, willingly fighting off the reminder of the robots in the castle. The rest of the guards are cleaning up too." Blaze stared at Sonic.

"Did you really have to get this "Eggman" to send his robots down here? Couldn't we have just invaded his ship?" Sonic waved a hand.

"Nah. I've destroyed two of them this week already. I'll destroy that one next week." Blaze laughed.

"You certainly have a lot of confidence for a hedgehog." Sonic grinned.

-A familiar figure runs into the room, out of breath. He stops near Sonic-

"Sonic! Give me a hand here!"

-Queen Flare glares at him-

"Didn't I tell my guards to chop off your head a few days ago?"

-BlueTornado3275 looks away and whistles-

"Noooo. You must have me mistaken with my... uh... Twin brother. Yeah! That's it!"

-Everyone looks at him with a sceptical look. He sweat-drops-

"Ok. Need a hand fighting the robots?"

"No."

"Too bad. I'm the author so I can do what I want. Script change!"

-Nothing happens-

"Uh... never mind. The robots are coming!"

Sonic looks toward the broken door just in time to see robots fly in. They surrounded Team Skyline and the others. Eggman's face appeared on another screen.

"Here you go Sonic! My strongest robots so far. I've tested them and nothing could break them. I will win this time!" Sonic looked at the strange looking robots. They seemed like the normal Badniks that Eggman used, but these ones had pitch black smoke coming out from the seams. He shrugged.

"We'll see." He got into a fighting stance. Everyone else followed his action (with the exception of Queen Flare and Geoffrey, who was hiding behind the queen.). BT even pulled out a sword out of thin air. They all stood there. Waiting for one side to make a move.

However, it was neither side that made the first move.

A pink hammer came down on top of one of the robots. It made a piko noise as it crushed the robot. All eyes turned in that direction to see a pink hedgehog with a pink and white dress and a red headband in her hair. Everyone watched as she swung her hammer onto her shoulder.

"What are we waiting for? An invitation? Attack the robots!" that sparked the attention of Knuckles who pounded his fists together.

"That was what I was waiting for. Let's rumble!"

...

Eggman's face fell as he watched Sonic pull a face to him as the screen went to static. Mephiles sighed.

"You did it again. If we had just captured the queen as soon as we got here then we wouldn't have had to worry about Sonic. But no. You had to wreak havoc all over the city. That informed the guards and your disruptor must have been a dud!" Eggman scowled at Mephiles.

"Watch your mouth."

"You walked right into that one again. I don't have a mouth."

"Grrr. Shut up. Let's go back to the island."

...

There were high-fives all round as the guards pulled away the wreckage from the robots. Sonic turned to the girl from earlier.

"I didn't know you had a giant hammer Amy. I thought you worked at the café." Amy grinned.

"Hey. A girl's got to have protection so she can fend for herself." Sonic laughed.

"True true." He turned to look at the queen, who had just lifted BT's charges for interrupting her speech. He also saw Silver lifting Knuckles up with his powers. He wasn't very happy. Sonic thought his options over. Then he nodded to himself.

"Amy, Blaze, Silver. Come over here." They did. Sonic smiled.

"Since you fought so well in that battle, I was wondering if you'd like to join Team Skyline." Amy nodded as did Blaze.

"Yes please." Silver on the other hand...

"Are you serious? Yes! This is the best day of my life!" Everyone laughed at him and he blushed. Queen Flare approved of this plan but told Silver that he still was assigned to Blaze as her body guard. Blaze sighed.

"I'll never get rid of this goofy bodyguard." She pointed to Silver as he was prancing around. Everyone laughed again.

 **Phew. Done again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may seem a little rushed at the end I know. I have an excuse though. Don't worry. Aside from that I'll see you all next chapter ok? Hopefully...**


End file.
